Arc V: Konoha Civil War
'Konoha Civil War '(内戦の木ノ葉隠れ, Naisen no Konohagakure) is the fifth arc of the D&D Campaign and is the second following the Part I timeskip. This arc focuses on the event of the same name and how the party assists Minato Namikaze in his victory. This arc began on Session 17 and ended on Session 19, making it one of the shorter arcs of the Campaign. This arc is preceded by the Strike Pursuit Arc and is followed by The Ultimate Sanction Arc, which takes place 2 days after this arc ends. Summary Outbreak of the war Immediately after Strike Nebimura's return to Konohagakure, he clashes with the Fifth Hokage Candidate, Itsuki. After Itsuki refuses to prioritise finding Yuetsu and dealing with them, and with his increasing Xenophobic attitude towards the rest of the world, Strike Nebimura decides to openly challenge him and declares that he and the other Jonin will be supporting Minato Namikaze to become the Fifth Hokage. Itsuki gathers his guards and a skirmish ensues, which eventually results in the Party and Strike driving Itsuki and his loyalists out of the Hokage Residence. Both sides set up centers of command, with Minato's forces setting up in the Hokage Residence, and Itsuki's forces setting up in Root HQ. Strike sends word for Minato to return to the village, and begins to rally his forces to openly engage Itsuki's forces. Strike dispatches the Party to begin fighting to secure the village for Minato, and sends them on a number of espionage missions. Meanwhile, Strike sends other Chunin teams such as Team Kakashi and Team Asuma on direct assault missions against Root. Uniting the clans Naegi was sent on a mission by Strike, and subsequently Minato, to unite the Clans behind Minato. This would give Minato credibility in the village and would result in an end to the war. The party divided and went to varying clans. The party managed to gain the support of several clans through excellent negotiation skills, in particular, Genso Chinoike was particularly effective at gaining the support of the Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clans. Genso even secured himself the favour of Torture and Interrogation leader, Inoichi Yamanaka, likely leading to gaining a job under him in the future. While many of the clans were supportive of Minato's cause, one clan in particular was pushed to the brink by party member Michi No. The Uchiha Clan, who were already veering towards supporting Root forces, were pushed to that very outcome after Michi No antagonised the leader of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku. It got to the point where Michi No had attacked Fugaku, causing him to fly into a rage and summon the Nine Tailed Fox, which the Uchiha Clan had been tasked with protecting by the Fourth Hokage, Masako Uchiha. Michi No herself failed to recollect the event upon returning to Minato, instead reporting that she had in fact succeeded in getting the support of the Uchiha Clan. However, the truth was soon revealed after Fugaku had sent the Nine Tails on a rage within the village. Uchiha Clan attack Infiltrating Root Peace Notes Trivia